dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch
This is about the character named Glitch. For the move of the same name, click here: Glitch (dance move) Glitch is a character in Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central Spotlight. He is a member of Hi-Def. History Dance Central 2 Glitch makes his official appearance in Dance Central 2 as part of Hi-Def. He has two looks: Crew Look and Street Style, with Street Style being unlocked by earning 36 stars within Hi-Def's songs in the Crew Challenge mode on any difficulty. In the Crew Challenge mode, Glitch puts a guard up because he thinks the player is spying on them for the sake of The Glitterati, but Mo assures him that they are not and allow them to hang out and rep for their crew, which Glitch shortly follows. Once impressed, Glitch haphazardly praises the player's talent with an unintentional diss to Mo, but he soon readjusts his praise to make it sound acceptable. Dance Central 3 Glitch appears again in Dance Central 3 as a part of Hi-Def with four looks: Crew Look, Street Style, Retro Fitted, and DCI Agent. Street Style and Retro Fitted are unlocked from the start while the rest are unlocked by. In the Story mode, Glitch gets sent back to the 1980s to learn moves from the era that can be used to stop Dr. Tan from furthering on with "Operation Lockstep", a plan to end the dancing world as they know it. During that time he was at Toprock Ave.. When the player arrives, Mo, who is also there, thinks that they are there to battle, and both subsequently start to battle. When Rasa, via Boomy, informs them otherwise, they stop, and Glitch states in disappointment that if they leave then the area will get reconstructed. In response, Mo says that priorities are first, but also mentions the reason he gave being an excuse to not go back in the time portal and vomit, which he previously did. They then both start to get in gear in taking Dr. Tan down; once they arrive back with the learned dance craze, Glitch feels sick, presumably from vomiting again, but Mo dismisses Glitch's sickness and tells him to practice some headspins, much to Glitch's disappointment. He later gets sent back to prehistoric times through the works of Dr. Tan, but gets sent back to the present again by DCI as the player traps Dr. Tan into the time warp and is seen spying on Miss Aubrey confronting Angel after talking with Emilia. Dance Central Spotlight Glitch appears in Dance Central Spotlight as a playable character. He is one of fourteen characters available to play as within the game. Personality Glitch is a confident guy that likes to show off in battles. He has a guard if he feels a threat is coming towards him, and assertively maintains it until he feels that it is no longer a threat. Most of the time though he likes to kid around, but sometimes he takes it too far and will retract his statements when need be. Appearance As to being the shortest (along side with Lil' T) out of all the characters, he has a muscular build (depending on the different outfits he's wearing), a round face, almond shaped green eyes, jet black hair that is spiked and has a neon green streak, and a pale complexion. Glitch has two outfits in the game his Hi-Def Crew outfit and his Street Style outfit. *'Crew Outfit: '''His Crew outfit is made up of a t-shirt with a Neon Color-Bar Pattern, a red bandana around his neck, a black leather glove on his left hand, a black elbow pad on his right arm, black jeans with white stitching that are rolled up at ankle-length, with green suspenders that are hanging from both sides of his waist, with yellow socks and purple sneakers. His hairstyle is gelled and spiked and has a green streak. Also Appears as an unlockable in DC3 without the green streak. *'Street Style: In his Street style outfit, Glitch wears a maroon tracksuit with a striped pink and turquiose shirt underneath with one pant leg pulled up, a yellow backpack with yellow shoes and wears a set of intric ate headphones along with a device that is attached to his left forearm. His green streak is yellow in this outfit. *'''Retro Fitted: In his Retro Fitted look, he has an 80s look with a muscular like jacket, tight Jeans and a Walkman attached to waist. Also, his hair is lengthened and his hair color uses the Street Style look in DC2. *'DCI Agent: In his DCI Agent look, he has a a half tucked in purple short sleeve shirt, with black pants rolled up until the middle of his bottom half of his legs. and purple with black shoes, and a strip of purple in his hair. *'DC Retro: In his Dance Central Spotlight look, he wears a purple tank top, black hammer pants with yellow zebra print detailing and yellow shoes. He has blue streaks throughout the tips of his side "mo-hawk", with a trail of three to four braids on the sides of his head, to which he wears them as individual braided ponytails. He also wears a blue elbow pad on his right arm and an aqua fingerless glove on his left hand. He wears black square framed glasses with zebra sidings and square aqua headphones. Unlike his previous appearances, he appears to be a bit older. Trivia *He is one of the new playable characters in Dance Central 2. The others are Bodie, Lil' T, Kerith, Jaryn, Dr. Tan, CYPH-78, CYPH-56, Kichi, Marcos & Frenchy. *In Dance Central Spotlight, while player can change a character, his voice is a little bit low-pitched. In Dance Central 2 & 3 his voice is high-pitched. *For some reason, Glitch's voice actor remains unknown. He doesn't appear on any cast list nor in the credits of his three Dance Central games. Quotes * "Shoot, I gotta run and get some water, 'cuz you're on fire!" * "You should have a cool nickname, like House Party...or Steve!" * "Lucks got nothin to do with it, that was all skill, baby!" * "Baby steps baby, no one can look this good over night!" * "It's like what Mo always says to me, "Get me some water, Glitch!" * "You bodied that beat! Flat line and life support clear!" * "What can I say? You know, i look good!" * "Somebody better call a doctor 'cause you, are about to get treated!" * "That was crazy! Those moves are lethal." * "Woah! You got a cheat code or something?" * "There has got to be an achievement for that!" * "Your moves are crazy! Like wearing a clown suit to the grocery store crazy." * "That's the ultimate stuff right there! I can't even do that!" * "Yeah! Check out this game!" Category:Male Dancer Category:Hi-Def Crew Category:Characters Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3 Category:Dance Central Spotlight